S2E10: Winter's Gale
by BeyondTheClouds777
Summary: ***SEQUEL TO "THE FURY OF THE NIGHT"*** Hiccup and Tuffnut get lost in a storm, and the two work together to find their way back. Meanwhile, Ruffnut and Astrid are frenzied to find them, and Snotlout and Fishlegs are on Berk, where they try to tolerate the intolerable members of the Murderous Tribe.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: RACE TO THE EDGE SPOILERS!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Must we go through this warning every time? -_- XD Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the last fanfiction and enjoy this one just as much! A lot of Tuffnut and Hiccup, I can promise you. ;) Anyways, I don't have much to say, so I'm just going to leave you with, ENJOY CHAPTER 1! :D Love you guys! :D**

* * *

The riders were packing bags in the Clubhouse one bright, sunny morning; Snotlout was less than thrilled, and the twins were trying to figure out which side their satchel opened from while Fishlegs, Hiccup, and Astrid loaded blankets and water canteens into their satchels.

"Ugh, I still don't know why we have to do this stupid exercise," said Snotlout angrily. "What good is it hiking to the top of the coldest mountain, staying there overnight, and then hiking back down again? I don't see the logic in that!"

"You wouldn't," said Fishlegs. "This is an exercise to help us work on our _survival_ , without our dragons. Who knows. Maybe someday we'll be stranded for real, and you'll look back on this moment and say, _Wow, I am really glad I went through with that exercise."_

"I will never in my life say that," said Snotlout angrily, crossing his arms.

"Hey, Snotlout," said Tuffnut, "do the things go _in_ the satchel, or are we supposed to somehow glue them to the satchel?"

"And then," said Snotlout, gesturing to the twins, "there's _them_. How am I supposed to deal with _them_ all day while we hike to Frost's Peak?"

Hiccup didn't have the chance to answer. Their dragons suddenly lifted their heads, and the doors of the Clubhouse were thrown open. Gobber stepped into the Clubhouse, and Hiccup, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Astrid, and the twins stopped what they were doing to raise their heads.

"Gobber!" Hiccup said in greeting, snapping his satchel shut and approaching them. "What brings you all the way out here to Dragon's Edge?"

Gobber shrugged. "Stoick sent me with news from Berk," said Gobber, fingering the hook of his hand. "The Murderous Tribe is visiting to renew the peace treaty."

"Oh, and last time the Murderous Tribe was here, that went _really_ well," said Snotlout sarcastically, not even looking at Gobber. "If I remember right, they tried to kill us. All of us!"

"Actually, Snotlout, just you," said Astrid flatly. "You stole the heir's axe and nearly started a war."

"That," said Snotlout, "was not my fault!"

"Well, this time, we have dragons," said Gobber, "and the Murderous Tribe won't do anything. Stoick is sure of it. But, unfortunately, I have a bit of bad news."

"Bad news?" said Tuffnut excitedly. "Oooh, awesome! What kind of bad news are we talking? If it has to do with blowing stuff up, I am entirely interested."

"No, not that," said Gobber. "This bad news will only affect two of you...namely Fishlegs and Snotlout."

"What!?" blurted Fishlegs and Snotlout at the same time.

"Well, Snotlout," said Gobber, "your father asked for you. He's good friends with the Chief of the Murderous Tribe and wanted to reintroduce you in a new light...one that doesn't involve stealing the heir's favorite axe."

Snotlout raised his hand to protest, but suddenly, Tuffnut shouted, "Hey, Snot-Face, we need that glue pretty quick!"

Snotlout reconsidered. "If I go to Berk," he said, "does that mean I get out of Hiccup's stupid training exercise?"

Hiccup and Astrid crossed their arms and glared at him, though Gobber didn't seem to notice.

"Well, you have to leave for Berk right away, Snotlout," said Gobber, "so I suppose-"

"YES!" cheered Snotlout, throwing his hands into the air. "Take that, Hiccup! I am _never_ doing the stupid Frost's Peak challenge, ever!" He grabbed his bag, already packed, slung it over his shoulder, and raced outside, calling to Hookfang before Hiccup could even try to stop him.

"And why does that affect me?" asked Fishlegs, twiddling his fingers.

"Well, ah...you were good friends with the heir of the Murderous Tribe last they came," said Gobber. "Stoick thinks it would be best if you were there to preoccupy him during the treaty signing."

"I don't want to!" protested Fishlegs. "The heir of the Murderous Tribe is horrible, Gobber! I was only his friend because I was afraid _not_ to be!"

"My kind of person," said Tuffnut. "The kind of person that strikes fear into your very hearts and forces friendship upon others!"

"It's the Chief's orders, Fishlegs," said Gobber.

"And what about the rest of us?" Hiccup asked. "Does my father want us there, too?"

"Eh...he thinks it's better if you don't," said Gobber. "The Murderous Tribe is a bit...hostile towards hiccups. And bringing the twins to a peace treaty signing with the Murderous Tribe is...not a good idea."

No clarification was needed for that.

"Alright," said Hiccup. "Astrid, the twins and I will stay here and guard the Edge."

"Are you sure I can't stay behind?" Fishlegs asked desperately.

"Sorry, Fishlegs," said Gobber.

Fishlegs sighed heavily. "Alright…" he said quietly.

...

Hiccup, Astrid, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut hiked up the large, steep, snow-covered mountain of Frost's Peak in the light of midday, carrying walking sticks. Tuffnut lagged behind the rest of them, panting heavily for breath.

The dragons were back at the Edge, Snotlout and Fishlegs had left for Berk with Gobber, and though the sky was clear, the warmth of the sun didn't seem to reach them. They carried heavy packs on their backs, and had been walking for hours with no indication of stopping any time soon.

"Wouldn't this...have been...easier...if we'd...have brought...the dragons?" he gasped between breaths, trying to pull himself along without much gain.

"You're missing the point of this exercise, Tuffnut," said Astrid from where she was walking beside Hiccup, breathing surprisingly normally for someone embarking on such a climb.

"I'm missing _something_ ," moaned Tuffnut, "because you obviously have something magic in your pack that makes it not weigh anything." He let his pack slip off his back, and he flopped down to the ground. "I'm tired," he said, voice muffled by the snow.

"Come on, bro," said Ruffnut. "You've been moping like this since the minute we left the Edge. You're not _tired_. You're bored."

"And you can't tell me you aren't!" said Tuffnut defensively, raising his head long enough to speak. "I have never before felt so bored before in my life! You can't light snow on fire! Why are we even bothering?"

Ruffnut sighed heavily. "You know," she said to Hiccup and Astrid, "this would go a lot faster if we left Tuffnut behind. Why not? He'd enjoy it a lot more than he would following us."

"This isn't about leaving Tuffnut behind," said Hiccup, "this is about us getting on on our own without our dragons. When we get to the top of the mountain, we'll set up camp, stay there for the night, and then head home."

"Leave me!" said Tuffnut dramatically. "Save yourselves!"

"Come on, Tuffnut, hurry up," said Ruffnut. "Stop being such a drama llama."

"A drama _what?"_ said Hiccup.

"I couldn't think of anything else to rhyme with drama," said Ruffnut, shrugging. "But honestly, Tuff. Normally I'd be right behind you on slacking, but it was my turn to slack yesterday."

"Which means it's my turn to slack today," said Tuffnut logically. "So leave me to slack in silence, please. Let me die of boredom."

"He's done it about five times to date," said Ruffnut to Hiccup and Astrid.

"Okay...whatever," said Hiccup, facepalming. "Come on, guys. The sooner we get to the top of the mountain, the sooner we can finish this exercise and get home, alright?"

He pulled his pack higher over his shoulder and trekked on, Tuffnut finally dragging himself to his feet and following reluctantly.

They reached the top of the mountain just before night fell over the terrain. Tuffnut flopped down on the white snow, burying his face in it once again, dropping his walking stick and letting his pack roll off his back.

"Come on, bro," said Ruffnut, "you can at least help me pitch our tent. I had to carry it all the way here in my pack. What did _you_ have to carry?"

"Macey," said Tuffnut, pulling his mace (the only thing in his pack) out of his satchel.

"Oh, well, I guess that is important," said Ruffnut, dropping her satchel in front of him, "but since I carried the tent, you have to pitch it yourself."

"I will," said Tuffnut.

But when it finally came time to go to sleep, Tuffnut and Ruffnut's tent was left unpitched, while Hiccup and Astrid just finished pitching their own. Ruffnut, groaning, grabbed her pack off the ground and began putting their tent up while Tuffnut polished Macey's spikes, one by one.

"Look, I know we both hate working," said Ruffnut, more to herself than to Tuffnut as she set up their tent, "but honestly, I could use some help every once in awhile, bro-"

"Fetch the stick, Macey!" said Tuffnut, picking a stick off the snow and throwing it. "Come on, Macey! I believe in you!"

Macey didn't move.

"Oh well!" said Tuffnut. "We'll try again later!"

Ruffnut rolled her eyes and finished pitching the tent by herself.

"Well, Ruffnut, you got the tent up fast," said Hiccup when Ruffnut had huddled herself inside the tent. "I'm impressed."

"Well, it would have gotten up sooner," said Ruffnut, "if _someone,_ who shall be nameless, hadn't been playing tea party with his mace."

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other, back at the twins, shrugged, and headed to bed themselves, each to their own tent. Tuffnut eventually went to sleep, unaware of Ruffnut's anger towards his slacking.

The first hours of the night were clear, but then, slowly but surely, a harsh wind began blowing. Clouds rolled in ominously, and snow fluttered down from them. The wind swept the snow up and blew it in flurries, tossing the flakes seemingly aimlessly.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut bolted awake when their tent was blown off of them and into the wind. "HEY!" Ruffnut shouted. "WHAT GIVES!?"

Astrid and Hiccup woke up to their shout. The wind was howling, and the wind was blowing so harshly it was hard to see in front of them.

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted, trying to get her voice across the wind. "We should call the dragons!"

"I can't hear you!" Hiccup shouted back. "Astrid!"

"I SAID," shouted Astrid, "WE SHOULD CALL THE DRAGONS!"

"WHAT!?" shouted Ruffnut. "YOU WANT TO KNOW WHERE OUR FLAGONS ARE?"

"NO! OUR _DRAGONS!"_

"I DIDN'T BRING ANY FLAGONS!" said Ruffnut. "YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO GET YOUR OWN!"

Even if they _did_ call the dragons, it wouldn't have done much good. Even with the dragons' sensitive hearing, they wouldn't be able to hear their riders shouting through the wind.

"EVERYONE!" Hiccup shouted, hoping against hope they could hear him. "FIND SAFE COVER! HEAD TO THE EDGE WHEN THE STORM BLOWS OVER!"

"ALRIGHT!" shouted Astrid. "WE'll GO TO THE CAVES, THEY'RE REALLY CLOSE, JUST FOLLOW US DOWN THE-"

The rest of what she said was swept away by the wind of the storm, and Ruffnut and Astrid, thinking Hiccup and Tuffnut had heard them raced away together, towards the caves found slightly below the top of the island.

"ASTRID!" Hiccup shouted into the storm. " _ASTRID!"_

No answer. The wind whistled mockingly back at him, echoing his voice. Tuffnut stumbled about the snow, either unaware or undaunted by the wind and snow that surrounded them. "I CAN'T FIND MACEY!" Tuffnut shouted. "MACEY! _MACEY!"_

Tuffnut started walking, searching helplessly. He didn't realize he was heading towards the edge of the mountain's peak, and even when Hiccup realized this, it was a bit too late.

"TUFFNUT, _LOOK OUT!"_ Hiccup shouted, but Tuffnut slipped and tumbled down the side of the mountain. "TUFFNUT!" Hiccup yelled, and he raced after him.

…

Astrid and Ruffnut ducked into the cave, and the wind was cut off abruptly. Astrid and Ruffnut gasped for breath; running through wind blowing in your direction wasn't always the easiest thing to do.

Astrid looked behind, expecting to see Hiccup race through the mouth of the cave after them...but he didn't. Ruffnut sat up and looked towards the cave's mouth, looking for her brother.

"Where're Hiccup and Tuffnut?" Astrid asked dumbly.

"I thought they were following _you_ ," said Ruffnut flatly.

Astrid swallowed hard and stared out the cave. She got to her feet quickly, preparing to race out, and Ruffnut did the same beside her.

But just before they stepped back into the storm they had only just escaped, they froze. The wind was howling. The snow was thick. There was no way they would be able to find Hiccup and Tuffnut in the storm.

"We'll wait out the storm," said Astrid determinedly, clutching the charm of the amber necklace Hiccup had given her, as she did when she was worried, "and look for them as soon as it lets up."

Ruffnut swallowed thickly. "Okay…" she said uncertainly.

The two turned and watched the storm outside, waiting impatiently for it to end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Bit of a shorter chapter, unfortunately, but I may or may not have twisted my wrist earlier while riding my bike, and then going and playing Moonlight Sonata on the piano for an hour after that didn't help at all. -_- But I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D Shout-outs:**

 **wikelia: Red Rage! That sounds fun! :D I don't have a Tumblr, but I have a Pinterest, and I can so totally whisper it in my friends' ears! XD Sounds like a bunch of fun! :D Awesome! :D**

 **ShadowSpirit020: Yeah, good thing Hiccup isn't there. :D Hiccup wouldn't be able to tolerate that level of stupidity. XD**

 **Dimensional Girl: Yeah, poor Astrid and Ruffnut. :( And there will be Hiccup and Tuffnut bonding. I promise. ;)**

 **Animals Rule: Aww, thank you! :D**

 **Forever Me: Thanks! :D I'm glad you like it so far! :D**

 **AquaticDragon: Haha, LOL, thank you! :D**

 **DG-Agent37-Lover: Aww, thank you so much! :D I'm so glad to hear you're enjoying these fanfiction "episodes" so far! :D I update pretty quick, so you won't have to wait very long. XD I love writing about the twins! Haha, yeah, you got me there! XD The twins are normally such underestimated characters, but I really love them. :) Thanks for the review! I hope the rest of these episodes meet any expectations you may have! :D Thanks! :D**

 **Charr2003: Yes, they have been separated! And so the story begins! :D I might do a side-story about Snotlout taking the axe someday...I bet it would be pretty funny. XD And I can promise Hiccstrid in this story too. :D YAY, SPRING BREAK! *fist pump* Thanks for the review! :D**

 **SilverGhostWolf: And you don't have to wait any longer! :D**

 **midnightsky0612: True that. ;)**

 **Martyn: Thanks! Glad you're enjoying it so far! :D**

 **SnivyDragon: Yep. It's all fun and games until they get separated. XD And seriously, Tuffnut, you could have left Macey behind...XD LOL! :D**

 **RubyTheSkyWing: Let's hope they are! :D Thanks for the review! :D**

 **1 Fan: Thanks! :D Glad you're enjoying it so far! :D**

 **Poseidon'sWizardingGuardian: Thanks! :D**

* * *

Tuffnut rolled down the hill, groping helplessly for something to stop his fall. But he couldn't find anything; he grabbed handfuls of snow and ice, but nothing was sturdy enough to keep him from plummeting.

He was rolling straight towards the edge of a large, deep crevice, and nothing he did could stop his fall. He realized where he was falling and scrambled for a hold, but amounted to nothing. He rolled right off the edge of the cliff-

-and Hiccup's fingers closed tightly around his wrist. Tuffnut had shut his eyes to brace himself for the fall, but now he looked up. Hiccup, teeth gritted, eyes narrowed, stared back down at him.

"Oh, thanks, Hiccup!" said Tuffnut, his legs and body dangling over the side of the cliff, Hiccup's grip being the only thing to keep him from falling.

"Don't thank me yet!" Hiccup said, his voice strained. He shut his eyes tightly and tried to pull Tuffnut from the ravine, but to no avail. He couldn't get a good enough footing to pull without slipping himself.

"Um, yeah, Hiccup," said Tuffnut, "but...if you could pull me up now, that'd be great...I'm all in for dark caverns and stuff, but this one looks _especially_ dark…" He looked down the black maw of the ravine and shuddered. "Hiccup!"

"I'm _trying!"_ Hiccup said back. "Just...hold-" He slipped, and before he could stop himself, he fell into the ravine. Just before he fell altogether, he just barely managed to grab the edge of the cliffside, his other hand still gripping Tuffnut's wrist.

"Oh, thanks a _lot_ , Hiccup," said Tuffnut quietly. "Now we're both going to die."

"Hang on!" Hiccup shouted furiously, yelling to get his voice over the wind and trying to pull himself over the side of the cliff - but he couldn't even pull Tuffnut up earlier, much less himself _and_ Tuffnut. "Just...hold on!"

"Don't mind me!" said Tuffnut. "I'm just...y'know, hanging around...literally…"

"Would you _please-"_ Hiccup started, but froze when he heard a small _crack._ He, hardly daring to look, glanced up.

The chunk of ice he had grabbed onto to keep himself from falling was breaking.

"Uh oh," he whispered.

"Uh oh?" said Tuffnut. "Let me guess...the ice is cracking."

Hiccup's silent reply was all the clarification Tuffnut needed. Before Tuffnut could add anything, and before Hiccup could snap at him to be quiet, the ice _cracked_ , and Hiccup and Tuffnut fell, screaming, into the dark crevice.

…

Astrid paced back and forth with Ruffnut doing the same beside her. The storm hadn't let up even slightly. It still blew in all its fury, waiting outside the mouth of the cave, like a cat waiting for its prey to come out of hiding before striking.

"This is awful," said Ruffnut, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. "This is _horrible_. I used to think it was funny when Tuffnut was in imminent danger, but...this _waiting_ to see whether or not he's actually alive...I can't...make it stop!"

She put her hands over her head, fingers digging into her scalp in desperation.

"Tuffnut will be fine," said Astrid, "he's got Hiccup with him."

"And what about _Hiccup?"_ said Ruffnut, lowering her head further, yanking at her hair. "They could _both_ be in imminent danger, and we can't do anything about it! With wind like this, a million things could have happened! There could have been an avalanche, the weather outside has to be somewhere below twenty degrees, the snow isn't helping, it's a blizzard, the Snow Wraiths could have gotten the wrong idea and migrated here-"

"Ruffnut, please stop," Astrid said, shutting her eyes to try and get the images of Ruffnut's worst case scenarios out of her head. "You're not helping."

Ruffnut shut her mouth and looked sadly back towards the mouth of the cave. "I hope they're okay," she said.

Astrid swallowed hard. Her silence told Ruffnut that she hoped the same thing.

…

Berk was as sunny as it could be that day when Snotlout and Fishlegs flew in from the sky and Gobber arrived by Berkian ship. The Murderous Tribe's ships were already moored in the Berkian waters, and the Chief of the Murderous Tribe, named Murderous (coincident or not, no one would ever know), was shaking Stoick's hand.

"Here we are," said Snotlout. "Thank Thor we got out of that stupid training exercise."

"I don't know, Snotlout," said Fishlegs quietly, almost silently. "I'd take a hike to Frost's Peak over dealing with the Murderous Tribe any day."

"Oh, come on, Fishface!" said Snotlout. "It can't be _that_ bad. I mean, I know me and the heir of the Murderous Tribe aren't exactly compatible, but that shouldn't matter! We're Hooligans, Fishlegs, _Hooligans!_ Act like one!"

Fishlegs swallowed hard. "Oh, Thor…" he whispered. Meatlug licked him, but Fishlegs, for once, wasn't comforted. The dragons circled around Berk and landed behind Stoick, where Astrid's A-Team and their dragons were standing.

"What are you doing here, Gustav?" said Snotlout as he dismounted Hookfang. Gustav and Fanghook looked over at him, made sure Murderous wasn't listening, and then leaned in closer.

"Stoick put us on lookout," he said, "to make sure none of the Murderous Tribe members try and wreak havoc. Apparently, last time they were here, they started a fistfight in the Great Hall that resulted in...well...let's just say, the peace treaty almost wasn't signed."

"In which case," said Snotlout, "that's probably what we're here for, too-"

"Ah, Snotlout!" came Spitelout's voice, and Snotlout, mentally groaning, turned towards his father. "I was hoping you'd show up, boyo!" said Spitelout, wrapping his arm around Snotlout's shoulders and leading him forward. "The Chief's son is itching to see you again!"

"I'm sure he is…" Snotlout moaned.

"But this time, Snotlout," warned Spitelout in Snotlout's ear, "let's make a good impression, shall we? No more stealing axes that aren't yours."

Before Snotlout could answer, he was propelled forward, and his father stepped up beside Stoick, holding Snotlout by his shoulders.

Chief Murderous was a boulder of a man with large muscles to rival Alvin the Treacherous' and numerous scars littering his face and arms. His eyes were so narrowed Snotlout, for a moment, thought they were closed, and his scraggly gray beard obscured most of his face.

The Chief's son stood beside him, with the same toned muscles and deep scowl. He was Snotlout's height and age, with dusty gray hair like his father's and deep, assessing eyes.

Snotlout swallowed hard. Hiking up to Frost's Peak appealed to him for a moment.

"Chief Murderous!" said Spitelout. "You remember my son, Snotlout."

"Eh...heh heh...hi," said Snotlout, smiling fakely and raising his hand in embarrassed greeting. Chief Murderous looked at him skeptically.

"Unfortunately, I do remember him," said Chief Murderous lowly, his voice a deep grovel, and Snotlout dropped his hand back to his side. "And I'm sure Snotlout remembers my son, Colborn."

Murderous' son, Colborn, nodded coldly at Snotlout. "Snotlout," he muttered in half-hearted greeting.

"Colborn," said Snotlout in the same muddled, irritated voice, and Spitelout released Snotlout's shoulders to step back.

Murderous looked around, his squinted eyes staring blankly at the empty spot opposite of Stoick. "Where's that son of yours, Stoick?" asked Murderous lowly.

"Hiccup will not be joining us today, I'm afraid," said Stoick.

"Ah, I see," said Murderous, nodding slowly. "He oddball he is, I didn't exactly expect him to show up."

Snotlout glared harshly. He knew Stoick would be glaring, too, if he hadn't been in the process of signing a peace treaty. "Shall we go?" said Stoick, motioning towards the Great Hall.

"We shall indeed," said Murderous. "And while we are signing the treaty, your nephew can show Colburn around, I am sure, without anymore thefts?"

"He will," said Stoick.

"He _better_ ," said Spitelout.

"Oh, Thor, I'm done for," moaned Snotlout quietly to himself.

Colburn sighed heavily, examining his fingernail idly. "If they won't bore me," he said, "I am perfectly fine with it."

Snotlout crossed his arms. He'd show Colburn _boring_. If it was adventure he wanted, it was adventure he would get.

"Perfect!" said Murderous, patting Colburn on the shoulder. "In which case, Colburn, if they _do_ bore you, don't hesitate to let me know."

Colburn nodded. Snotlout wanted to facepalm. He looked back; Fishlegs was doing his best to keep himself concealed behind Meatlug, peaking over the Gronckle's side to see if Colburn was looking in his direction.

Snotlout sighed.

Well, if he was going to be dealing with Colburn all day, he might as well drag Fishlegs into it, too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! :D Chapter 3, rolling into place! That, or it's rolling off a cliff, into cliffhangerness...let's see which one! :D Shout-outs:**

 **wikelia: Haha, LOL! :D Sorry about that! XD**

 **Dimensional Girl: Hey! :D Yeah, totally don't know who to feel sorry for more, either. XD So, the thing about the "Murderous tribe not liking hiccups" is sort of a small nod to the books, in which hiccups were considered a shame to their tribe. I imagine on previous treaty signings with the Murderous Tribe, Gobber and Hiccup went into the woods and hunted for "trolls." XD Thanks for the review! :D**

 **ShadowSpirit020: Yeah, you're right, funny name. XD Colburn's Norse meaning is "burning log", so yeah. He's a hot head. XD Thanks for the review! :D**

 **DG-Agent37-Lover: I know what you mean. Snotlout can be really hilarious. "Great idea, Fishlegs! Let's mess with the angry Zapper-Heads!" XD I think some people have a negative outlook on Snotlout for the way he treated Hiccup, and then for always annoying Astrid, but really, he's a great character, and he definitely has a lot of good character development. :D And you're not the first person to ask about a one-shot about Snotlout stealing Colburn's axe, so I think I might write it some day. XD**

 **SnivyDragon: Yep, Colburn's definitely a snooty, spoiled-rotten guy. XD Like Dagur, minus the paranoia. :D And poor Ruffnut! D: And Astrid! D: Thanks for the review! :)**

 **Animals Rule: Thanks! :) It's Colburn; I just looked back and realized I mispelled it twice. XD Thanks! :D**

 **DragonRobotkid676: Yeah, I know what you mean. Poor Fishlegs. :(**

 **1 Fan: Yep another chapter! :D Awesome! :D**

 **Crystallion12: Yep, poor Fishlegs. :)**

 **SilverGhostWolf: Yeah. :) The wrist is feeling a lot better now. :D And PIANO CALLS. YES. :D I just re-learned Test Drive on the piano a few days ago, and I haven't wanted to stop playing it since. :D Thanks for the review! :D**

 **pinkpop002: Yeah, I doubt that would help in this scenario, unfortunately, or else Hiccup would have used it. :)**

 **Galaxy-Mitsuko-Pegasus: Crevice-hanger, LOL, I like it! :D And they're all in trouble; Astrid, Ruffnut, Hiccup, Tuffnut, and of course Snotlout and Fishlegs...but that's going to be more hilarious than it will be suspensy. XD**

 **Coca Cola 1.0: Aw, thanks! :D**

 **Guest (#1): Ah yes...my favorite characters have fell off a cliff before in another book, too...:) Hiccup and Tuffnut...yes, I promise it will be hilarious. :D**

 **Carly Marley: Yes, I can promise you it will be funny. :D We have Hiccup and Tuffnut stuck together and Snotlout and Fishlegs with that stuck-up kid. :) :D**

 **Charr2003: Yes, sorry about the cliffhanger. :( I couldn't help myself! All my readers know that by now. ;) Yeah, technically can't "kill" anyone, but that doesn't mean I still can't make their lives miserable! Bwahahahahahahahahaha! XD No seriously though, I can't kill anyone. LOL! :D Thanks for the review! :D**

 **ilovedogs100: Yeah, I kinda feel bad for Snotlout sometimes. And Hiccup is too selfless for his own good. It's bound to get him in some real trouble someday. XD**

 **Guest (#2): I have posted! :D**

* * *

Tuffnut's eyes flew open, and he bolted upright, looking around wildly at his surroundings. Above him was a giant canopy of light blue ice. All around him were walls and tunnels made of the same bright, beautiful blue ice. Tuffnut put his hands against his face.

"Okay, still got my ears," he said, "nose, eyes...both feet…" He touched his toes, hidden by his boots. "Still got my arms…" He felt around his temples. "Brain...I think you're still in there…"

He looked around in confusion. "This place is _sick_ ," he said, getting to his feet. "Hey, Hiccup, what do you think?" He waited for a response, but when none came, he looked around, all the more confused. "Hiccup?"

He spun around.

Hiccup was lying on his side on the ice that made up the floor, but the avalanche that had sealed them inside this strange crevice had also collapsed partially on Hiccup. From what Tuffnut could tell, Hiccup was unconscious.

Or worse…

"Oh Thor," Tuffnut whispered under his breath, and he raced over, slipped on the ice, regained his balance, and kept running. "Oh Thor, oh Thor, oh Thor…" He pushed as much of the ice chunks and snow off of Hiccup as he could, and after that, he grabbed Hiccup by his forearms and dragged him away from the avalanche.

"Hiccup…?" Tuffnut asked uncertainly, poking Hiccup's face. "Come on, Hiccup. Stop fooling around."

Hiccup didn't move. This was when Tuffnut started to panic. He grabbed Hiccup's shoulder and shook him as hard as he dared. "Hiccup!" he shouted furiously, but not because he was angry; because he was frantic, and although his brain was still very much inside his skull, that didn't mean he knew how to use it.

"Oh Thor," Tuffnut moaned in horror, getting to his feet and stepping away. "I killed him. Oh, Thor, I killed Hiccup. What do I do now?" He paced the floor, digging his hands into his scalp.

"Okay, well, first there's Astrid to deal with," said Tuffnut, counting off his fingers. "She's going to kill me...oh, is she going to let me have it...and then Toothless...oh man, he's going to fry me. He is going to _kill me_ , after Astrid does. I'll be killed _twice_."

He paused, thinking it over.

"Oh, my _Thor_ , I'm going to have to face _Stoick_ ," said Tuffnut. "The Chief who was said to have fought an entire army and won when he was fifteen. And then there's the rest of Berk...I killed the heir of _Berk_ …"

He kept pacing. "I have to run away!" he said. "That's what I'll do! I cannot live with myself now! Especially not since everyone's going to be trying to kill me now that I've killed Hiccup-"

"Tuffnut," Hiccup groaned from the floor. "Please. Shut up."

Tuffnut reeled backwards in shock. "Hiccup's ghost is talking to me!" he shouted, and he raced away, grabbing a small chunk of ice from the ground before hurrying back. Just when Hiccup began to sit up, Tuffnut smacked the piece of ice against his head. "DIE, HICCUP'S GHOST!" Tuffnut shouted. "No, wait - STAY DEAD!" He bashed the ice against his head again as hard as he could.

"OWW - WHAT IN THE - _TUFFNUT!"_ Hiccup yelled angrily, prying the piece of ice from Tuffnut's hands and hurling it aside.

Tuffnut gasped in shock. "Hiccup!" he said. "You're alive!"

Hiccup rubbed his head, still glowering at Tuffnut. "Yeah," he said, "I think I am." He looked around at the ice. "Where...where are we?"

"We fell through the crevice," said Tuffnut offhandedly, shrugging. "You must've hit your head pretty hard. Dragging you didn't even wake you up."

"Yeah, no kidding," Hiccup muttered, rubbing his forehead. "Were you knocked out, too?"

"Eh, for a minute," said Tuffnut. "I guess I'm so used to banging my head against stuff I've just stopped being fazed by it."

"Yeah...right…" Hiccup said, and he put his hands against the ground to push himself to a stand. But the instant he did, he let out a small cry of pain. "Gah!" he said, clutching his shin. "My leg!"

"Which one?" Tuffnut asked.

Hiccup's face was priceless, and Tuffnut would have laughed if Hiccup hadn't been in a bad mood. "Tuffnut," Hiccup said, "I'm going to pretend you didn't ask that."

"Right, sorry," said Tuffnut. "So, what's wrong? Sprained it on the way down, or something?"

"I don't think it's sprained," said Hiccup, still holding his leg tightly. "It's worse than that...I'd guess broken…"

"Oh," said Tuffnut. "Lucky."

"No, Tuffnut, _not_ lucky," Hiccup shot back. "Do you realize how _un-lucky_ our situation is right now?"

Tuffnut sighed, but as he looked to the side, his face brightened. "Macey!" he cried, and he jumped to his feet and raced over. His mace must have rolled down the hill into the crevice with them, because it, along with a convenient walking stick and satchel, were scattered on the floor nearby.

Tuffnut grabbed his mace off the floor and embraced it. "Oh, Macey," he said. "I'm glad you're alright."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "You can at least give me the walking stick - OW!" Before the words were out of his mouth, Tuffnut had thrown the walking stick at him, and the stick had whacked him on the head upon landing.

"Oops...sorry, Hiccup," said Tuffnut. "But at least you'll have a pretty cool bruise when all of this is over."

Hiccup growled under his breath, grabbed the walking stick, and pushed himself to his feet. He tried putting weight on his right leg, but the instant he did, he wished he hadn't, as sharp pain shot up it. If he hadn't gritted his teeth, he would have cried out again.

He, putting as little weight as possible on his leg, using the walking stick to support most of his weight, limped over to Tuffnut and scooped the satchel from the ground. "This must be one of the emergency packs," he said. "We're lucky it rolled down here with us."

He slung the satchel over his shoulder and looked around, taking in their surroundings. "Alright," he said, "so, if we're going to get out…" He mentally calculated for a few moments. "...We should head East," he said, pointing down the branching tunnel leading in said direction. "That's the hottest part of the island. The ice should be melted down there. It'll be a lot warmer."

"You got it, H.," said Tuffnut, saluting, hauling Macey over his shoulder. "Come on, Macey. Tally ho, to the East!" He pointed dramatically and marched forward. Hiccup, moaning mentally to himself, limped after him.

The further they walked down the Eastern tunnel, the darker it became, until the ice was a dark blue like the ocean instead of bright blue like the sky. Tuffnut looked around uncertainly, and Hiccup flanked him.

"Um, Hiccup," said Tuffnut, "is there any chance Snow Wraiths live down here?"

"I don't think so," said Hiccup, trudging along with difficulty. "Why? I thought you thought Snow Wraiths were cool."

"They _are_ cool!" said Tuffnut, beaming brightly. "Which is why I totally hope they're down here! Do you think they'd kill us if they found us? What do you think, Hiccup?"

"I seriously hope they do _not_ kill us," said Hiccup. "And anyways, the chances of Snow Wraiths coming here is beyond rare. Honestly, Tuffnut, the things you come up with…"

"I've come up with a lot of awesome stuff in the past, Hiccup!" said Tuffnut. "Like the broom that cleans stuff, that was pretty cool."

"Tuffnut, brooms are _supposed_ to clean things," said Hiccup, "that's their _purpose_."

"Yeah, well, whoever invented brooms obviously stole my idea!" said Tuffnut. "They read my mind and stole it from me! See, Hiccup? You have much to learn, much to learn! I am a genius!"

"But not enough of a genius to know you shouldn't go wandering off the side of a cliff," said Hiccup flatly. "That was terrific, Tuffnut. Truly brilliant."

Tuffnut looked at him, brows furrowed, frown owning his face. "I can't tell if you're being sarcastic," he said, "or if you're so jealous of my awesomeness that you're angry."

"Well, let me know when you figure it out, Tuffnut," said Hiccup. "Until then, let's just focus on getting out of here without freezing to death on the way, alright?"

"You got it," said Tuffnut, and the duo continued walking on, deeper and further into the tunnel.

"But seriously though, H., the broom idea was totally stolen from me."

"Yeah yeah yeah, sure it was, Tuffnut…"

…

"Astrid...Astrid!"

Ruffnut was shaking Astrid's shoulder feverishly, and Astrid shot up, realizing with a start that she had fallen asleep. She had probably fallen asleep standing up, by the way she was laying on the ground, directly in front of the mouth of the cave, pins and needles shooting up both of her legs.

She shot to her feet, and Ruffnut pointed excitedly out the cave. "The storm is lifting!" she said. "Come on, Astrid, we have to go find them!" She grabbed Astrid's wrist and dragged her, not that Astrid needed the prompting. She raced outside with Ruffnut.

The snow was up to their knees and extremely powdery. Snow still fluttered down from the clouds, but the sky was bright - almost too bright. Astrid squinted slightly before bolting through the snow, Ruffnut flanking her.

"STORMFLY!" Astrid shouted at the top of her lungs, because she knew the dragons would have a better chance at finding Tuffnut and Hiccup than she and Ruffnut ever did on their own.

"BARF! BELCH!" Ruffnut shouted, cupping her hands around her mouth. "GET YOUR LAZY TAILS OVER HERE!"

For a few moments, nothing happened, but then, Stormfly and Barf and Belch flew in from above, landing directly in front of their riders. Ruffnut surged forward. "Oh," she whispered, "this is going to be so weird without Tuffnut…" She mounted her assigned Zippleback head, and Astrid hauled herself up into Stormfly's saddle.

"Come on!" Astrid shouted. "We have to find them!" Stormfly spread her wings and shot into the sky; Barf and Belch, though still confused as to where their other rider was, spread their wings and did the same.

Onwards they flew with their dragons, soaring over the whitewashed mountainside. The storm had struck all of Frost's Peak, but, oddly enough, not the mountains surrounding it.

"Maybe they went for shelter there!" said Astrid hopefully, pointing to the mountains that weren't covered from top to bottom in powdery snow.

"They wouldn't have been able to walk through the storm that far, Astrid!" said Ruffnut, for once in her life, using her brain to fuse her thinking. "What if we can't find them?" she whispered. "The last thing I ever did to Tuffnut was yell at him for being useless and not helping me pitch the tent! What if that's his last thought of me? Being angry with him?"

"Ruffnut, I'm sure Tuffnut is fine!" Astrid shouted, but even now, she wasn't sure. "He has to be...Hiccup and Tuffnut _have_ to be fine!"

"But what if they're _not_ , Astrid?" Ruffnut cried helplessly. "I can't live without my brother! I need him, Astrid! I can't do anything without him! Don't you understand!?"

"I _do_ understand!" Astrid shouted back, and a silent voice in the back of her mind screamed, _I can't live without Hiccup, either!_ "But we have to keep looking for them! We can't give up!"

Ruffnut swallowed hard, but she didn't protest. She knew Astrid was right. She, Astrid, Stormfly, and Barf and Belch continued through the sky, the snow slowly falling thicker and the wind slowly picking up.

Before long, another blizzard would break out, and Astrid and Ruffnut would have to stop searching until it blew over.

But until that happened, they would keep looking, and hoping against hope that wherever they were, Hiccup and Tuffnut were alright.

"Come on, Hiccup," Astrid whispered, though no one was listening. "Where _are_ you…?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I'm back with another chapter! :D Yay! I hope you guys enjoy this one as much as you enjoyed the last (if you enjoyed the last, LOL! :D). Shout-outs:**

 **Dimensional Girl: Yeah, Tuff's pretty funny. :D**

 **wingedflower: Aw, thanks! :D Yeah, I love writing about Tuffnut. I've never done Tuffnut and Hccup one-on-one before, so I'm looking forward to more of it. :D**

 **HappyPup1: You got that right. Yikes. :)**

 **SilverGhostWolf: Haha, sorry. XD LOL. I've had too much experience with cliffhangers, really. XD**

 **Martyn: Thanks! :D**

 **Galaxy-Mitsuko-Pegasus: At least they're alive! :D That's the important thing! Broken legs will heal. Death will not. :)**

 **ShadowSpirit020: Toothless is still at the Edge. We'll see him in a minute. ;) Thanks for the review! Yeah, poor Hiccup...:(**

 **Crystallion12: Yeah, Hiccup's always getting hurt. :( He really needs to stop that...XD And Tuffnut, too! He's hilarious! And ridiculous. :D Aw, thank you! :D You too! :D**

 **Animals Rule: Yep! Hopefully Ruffnut and Astrid will find them! :D**

 **pinkpop002: Yes, Tuffnut is awesome. :D**

 **Charr2003: Hiccstrid should be reunited soon. I promise they won't be too far away for too long. :D Glad you liked the chapter! :D**

 **DG-Agent37-Lover: Haha, thanks! I love writing Tuffnut. ;) Good to know I'm not making anyone OOC. Sometimes it's hard to do, and I don't want to do it ever. :D And I TOTALLY know what you mean! Ruffnut and Tuffnut are AMAZING. They're definitely smarter than people give them credit for, and I really like it when they do something amazing, because they really are brilliant characters. :D I can definitely promise you some more Hiccstrid and sibling fluff to come! :D Thanks for the review! :D**

 **Carly Marley: Yeah, seriously, Tuffnut. XD Copywrite your brilliant ideas next time! XD LOL! :D**

 **The Ink Splotches: Yeah, Tuff is pretty funny. :) I'm sorry about your dog. That is very ironic.**

* * *

"Hicccccccuuupppp!" Astrid shouted, cupping her hands around her mouth, desperately trying to get her voice over the wind, which was blowing hard enough to rival a waterspout at this point. The snow around them was blown in gigantic gusts, as though trying to permanently wipe Ruffnut and Astrid off the face of the world.

"Tuuuufffnnnuuuut!" Ruffnut screamed, hands over her mouth. "TUFFNUT! Where are you, bro!?"

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled. "HICCUP!" But only her echo came back, taunting her, as if daring her to shout louder.

Night had fallen once again over the island, and the entire Edge was bathed in black. The moon wasn't full, so they had little help from it on light, and the dragons were tired from having flown against so many high wings. Stormfly and Barf and Belch looked ready to collapse.

"Astrid, we have to go back!" Ruffnut shouted, trying to get her voice to carry over the wind. "We can't find anything out here with this weather!"

"No!" Astrid shouted back. "We have to find them! They're here somewhere! Hiccup! Tuffnut! _HICCUP!"_

"Astrid, it's dangerous!" protested Ruffnut, and she sounded every bit as regretful and disappointed as Astrid was. "And of course, normally I'm all for danger and everything, but we're no help to Tuffnut, _or_ to Hiccup, if we're _dead!"_

Astrid tried to peer through the snow, but to no avail. She couldn't see anything. The wind was becoming higher, and the snow was falling faster and thicker with every moment.

As much as Astrid hated to admit it, Ruffnut was right. They had to get back to the Edge before they, too, became lost in the storm.

Astrid let out a scream of furious frustration, and then, she directed Stormfly back into the air. Barf and Belch followed quickly with an equally frustrated Ruffnut mounted on their back.

…

Hiccup and Tuffnut made their way down the tunnel. The air was cold, and Hiccup had a hard time coping with it, as did Tuffnut. His leg was pulsing with pain; he knew he would have to stop and take a break in a few minutes to rest it, but until then, he and Tuffnut would push on. They had to find a way out of this ice tunnel. They had limited provisions and no shelter. They wouldn't survive much more than a night in here.

"Hey, Hiccup, I have a question," said Tuffnut, rubbing his arms, shivering from the cold.

Hiccup sighed. "Sure, Tuffnut, what is it?" he said.

"What happens if we get frostbite?" said Tuffnut.

"Then...um…" Hiccup paused for a moment. "We die," he said.

"Oh," said Tuffnut quietly. "So, that's not what we want, right?"

"Not hardly," said Hiccup, shaking his head. "Come on, I think there's a clearing up ahead…" He and Tuffnut walked across the blue ice, and sure enough, they came to a clearing.

Unfortunately, the clearing wasn't much help to them. More branching tunnels turned in each direction, three pointing North, another three pointing South, and so on. Hiccup studied each tunnel and swallowed hard.

"Sooo," said Tuffnut, coming up beside him, fingertips together, "it all comes down to this, does it, young Hiccup?"

"Please, Tuffnut, for the last time, stop calling me that," said Hiccup, trying not to get irritated, which was hard to do with a broken, painful leg and someone who didn't know when to shut up.

"Okay," said Tuffnut. He paused. "So, Hiccup, can I have another question?"

Hiccup sighed again. "Yes, Tuffnut…"

"What happens," said Tuffnut dramatically, "if we go down the wrong tunnel? Do we die then, too?"

"I don't know, Tuff…" Hiccup looked at each tunnel. There were so many to choose from. "I think we should keep to the East," he said. "The thinner the ice is, the easier it'll be to break through."

"Right," said Tuffnut. "Break through the ice...and I have the perfect mace for the job!" He drew Macey and thrust her forward. "Perfect! Total destruction is what I live for!"

"Y-Yeah, that's great, Tuffnut," said Hiccup. "Just great…" He put his hand against the side of the wall, his other hand clasped around his walking stick. After a moment, he sank to the ground and shut his eyes, wincing as the movement jostled his leg.

"Hey, Hiccup?" said Tuffnut's voice, and Tuffnut's fingers snapped in his face, forcing Hiccup to open his eyes again. "Are you fainting on me?"

"No," said Hiccup flatly. "Just...let's rest for a few hours, alright? We'll keep going in a little bit…" He pulled open the satchel, and instantly, he wanted to groan. Out of all the satchels that could have possibly fallen in the crevice with them, it had to belong to -

"Tuffnut," Hiccup said, "what did you pack in your satchel?"

"Oh, you know," said Tuffnut, shrugging, "the important stuff. A few bottles of Zippleback gas, a jar or two of Monstrous Nightmare gel, a few knives…"

"Tuff," Hiccup said, releasing the satchel to put his head in his hands, "you _do_ realize that we were packing _actual_ _supplies_ in the emergency satchels, just in case there was...well...an _emergency?"_

"I know!" said Tuffnut, grinning. "We can use the Zippleback gas and Monstrous Nightmare gel to light a fire!"

"And what do we light the fire with, Tuffnut?" Hiccup asked.

Tuffnut opened his mouth and raised a finger, only to shut his mouth and drop that same finger again. "Eh...oh," said Tuffnut, finally realizing. "I guess I should've packed flint, too…come on! And I almost had it!"

Hiccup sighed heavily. "Look, Tuffnut," he said, "I know you were only trying to take what you thought was good for emergency situations, but...please, Tuffnut, next time, you have to listen to us, alright?"

"Alright," said Tuffnut, nodding eagerly, but Hiccup wasn't reassured. "I did bring _one_ blanket, actually, Hiccup," said Tuffnut.

"Yes," said Hiccup, checking over the supplies again, "but you do realize there's one blanket and two of us, right?"

Tuffnut, once again, held up his finger, paused, and dropped it again. "Body heat?" he offered.

"No way," said Hiccup. "Tuffnut, this is why I told everyone to bring two, just in case we needed a spare." Tuffnut looked down guiltily, and after that, Hiccup didn't have the heart to be mad at him. Instead, he sighed, pulled the blanket from the satchel, and tossed it over.

"Here," he said, "you take the blanket, and I'll take the watch." Tuffnut picked up the blanket in quiet confusion, and Hiccup grabbed his walking stick, hauled himself to his feet and, after wincing momentarily, trekked down the nearest tunnel to check that the coast was clear.

Tuffnut watched him go. "Wait, Hiccup-"

"I'm fine, Tuffnut," Hiccup said. "Just...don't move."

Tuffnut looked down, and by the time he looked up again, Hiccup had vanished from sight.

…

Ruffnut and Astrid paced back and forth at the Clubhouse on the Edge, their dragons waiting in the corner. Toothless bounded impatiently about, growling at the door and at the wind still howling outside.

"I'm sorry, Toothless," said Astrid, moving towards the dragon and scratching his head. Instead of calming down, like Toothless did when Hiccup scratched his head, Toothless tensed up and growled again at the door longingly.

"We can't go out, Toothless," Astrid said. "Not until the storm lets up."

Toothless whined, and his posture drooped. He looked more like a kicked puppy than the most dangerous dragon in the archipelago.

"I know," said Astrid quietly. "I'm worried about Hiccup, too."

"And I'm worried about Tuffnut," said Ruffnut, moving to sit on the edge of their round table. "This is so weird...I don't think this has ever happened to me before...what is this feeling…?" She looked down at her hands and hugged herself. "Is this... _panic?_ I can't remember the last time I actually felt... _panicked_. I thought I was used to all the dangerous scenarios. The getting burned by a dragon, turned into a kabob by spears, loaded with arrows...but never _this_ …"

"They'll be fine," said Astrid. "They'll be fine, Ruffnut, you don't have to worry…"

"Then why are _you_ worrying?" said Ruffnut harshly. "I can tell you're worried, too, Astrid! You just said you were to Toothless! We have no idea where Hiccup and Tuffnut are, this blizzard has been blowing for _hours_ , and we don't even know if they got to safe cover!"

"No, we don't!" said Astrid, irritated because she was worried and didn't want to say it openly. "But we can't assume the worst! It's not helping anything!"

"Tuffnut's my brother, Astrid," said Ruffnut quietly, any trace of previous anger gone. "We have to find him. And...well...Hiccup's sort of like my brother, too, you know. I know we're not related at all and that the Thorston family has never been in union with the Haddocks, but after all we've been through... _all_ of us, including Fishlegs and Snotlout, and even you…"

Ruffnut sighed heavily.

"If something happens to Tuffnut, _or_ Hiccup," said Ruffnut, "I don't think I'd be able to cope, alright?"

"I know," said Astrid, rubbing her forearm nervously. She tried to imagine a life without Hiccup; she tried to imagine a life without the second Thorston twin, but both things were equally impossible to think of.

"As soon as the storm lights up," said Astrid, "we're going to go out, and we're going to find them, no matter what it takes. I promise, Ruffnut, alright?"

Ruffnut swallowed thickly. "Alright…" she said. "Thanks, Astrid."

Astrid nodded. "Sure thing," she said, but the only reason she wasn't panicking like Ruffnut was because she was trying to be the strong one for Ruffnut's sake. If Ruffnut got the idea that Astrid wasn't confident in her belief that Hiccup and Tuffnut were safe…

Well…

Astrid didn't exactly want to think about _that_ , either.

…

"And this," said Snotlout, walking beside Colburn with Fishlegs on Colburn's other side, "is our Dragon Training Academy."

Colburn studied the training arena thoroughly. Gustav and the other members of the A-Team were flying overhead, practicing drills. Colburn narrowed his eyes up at them, frowning.

"Hmm…" he said skeptically. "This was your old Kill Ring, wasn't it?"

"Em, yes," said Fishlegs nervously, "but Stoick gave it to us as a Training Academy after we made peace with the dragons. It's been a Training Academy ever since."

"Right…" said Colburn, and he sounded furious, as if he had been betrayed. "You know," said Colburn, "my father has some great stories about the days when Berk and the dragons weren't at peace. During our treaty signings, the two Chiefs of either tribe would go up against the dragon of their choice. The one who killed it the fastest was named strongest and most capable Chief."

"Yeah, well, we don't do that anymore, Colburn," said Snotlout, crossing his arms over his chest. "I love a good fight, but a _good_ fight, not fights when capable Vikings go up against helpless dragons."

Colburn turned to glare at him. "And who was it," he said, spitting each word out as though they tasted sour, "that made peace between the dragons?"

"Um...that was Chief Stoick's son, Hiccup," said Fishlegs.

Colburn rolled his dark eyes to the sky, just as Gustav shouted out, "HEY! ILLEGAL SPINE SHOT! IN THE NAME OF ASTRID HOFFERSON, DROP AND GIVE ME TWENTY!"

" _Hiccup_ ," said Colburn coldly. "What kind of Chief would name their son _Hiccup?_ Is Hiccup the second oldest? Does he have an older brother? You know, ancient tradition has it for the younger brother to be named Hiccup."

"Ancient tradition for the _Murderous_ Tribe," muttered Snotlout under his breath.

"No," said Fishlegs, shaking his head. "Hiccup is Stoick's only and eldest son."

Colburn sighed heavily. "Shame," he said. "To have a hiccup for an heir...I pity you Berkians." He tutted and shook his head, making for the exit gate of the Training Academy.

Snotlout narrowed his eyes, balled one fist, and slammed it into his open palm as soon as Colburn turned his back. "Oooh," said Snotlout, "he is going to _get it-"_

Fishlegs looked at Snotlout, a bit shocked. "Snotlout," he said, "are you actually _defending_ Hiccup?"

"Hey, I might be!" said Snotlout. "He's my cousin, isn't he? Family is family!"

"HEY, SLOWPOKES!" shouted Colburn. "Are you going to show me around the rest of the way, or not!?"

Snotlout growled under his breath and stomped after Colburn, Fishlegs shuffling along in his wake.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys! :D How are you doing? I hope you're doing well! So I managed to get this chapter done even though I had a headache, but I'm not going to do shout-outs just in case it makes the migraine worse. :( Sorry guys! You all mean so much to me and I want to be able to thank you each individually...but...stupid migraines...**

 **I LOVE YOU ALL! ENJOY CHAPTER 5! :D**

* * *

Tuffnut strolled down the tunnel, blanket tucked under his arm, satchel slung over his shoulder. He stepped down the same tunnel Hiccup had disappeared into and continued onwards, searching for Hiccup.

"Hiccup?" he called, and then, Hiccup's voice called back, "Yeah?" and Tuffnut walked all the faster. Hiccup was standing in the middle of the tunnel, leaning heavily against his walking stick, broken leg bent at the knee, facing Tuffnut.

"Here," said Tuffnut, handing the blanket over. "You take it. I don't want it."

Hiccup looked at him strangely, and when he didn't do anything, Tuffnut flung the blanket over Hiccup's shoulders, giving Hiccup no time to protest.

"Um...thanks, Tuffnut," said Hiccup, and then, he sank to the ground again, putting his weight off of his bad leg. Tuffnut sank to the ground beside him and drew his knees against his chest.

"I...um...I wanted to say I was sorry," said Tuffnut. "I know you told me to pack stuff we'd only use in an actual emergency and everything, but...I don't know, Hiccup. I try to listen to you, I really do, but when I start, there's just this...this _instinct_ that tells me to do the exact opposite…"

"Tuffnut, it's okay," said Hiccup. "I understand. You always do what you think is best for the team. Well, granted, normally your advice isn't the one we should follow...but you do your best. You do what you can do to help us...and I appreciate that. Thank you."

Tuffnut blinked at him. "Hold on a minute…" he said. "I think I'm feeling something...yes...oh, I know this feeling! It's accomplishment! Yes! I'm accomplished!"

Hiccup chuckled and shook his head. "Yes, Tuffnut, you're accomplished," he said, smiling.

"This is a _great_ feeling!" said Tuffnut. "Now I know why Snotlout gets so excited when he does something right for a change! This feeling is awesome!"

"Yeah," said Hiccup, smiling softly. "I'm sure it is…" He suddenly winced and clutched his broken leg again; another sharp pain had shot up it. Tuffnut looked at him, brows furrowed.

"You know," said Tuffnut, "I know how to treat broken bones."

Hiccup turned to look at him, shocked. "You...you do?" he said, slightly confused, slightly concerned; if Tuffnut wanted to treat his injury, Hiccup wasn't sure what he would have thought.

Tuffnut nodded. "Yeah," he said, "I do. Listen, Ruff and I decided a long time ago that if we're going to be idiots, we're going to be smart idiots who know what to do if our idiocy leads us to incapacitation."

Hiccup blinked at him. "Where did you pick _that_ word up from?" he said, now definitely more shocked than he was confused.

"Oh, my dad always told me that Thorstons' brains are incapacitated," said Tuffnut breezily, shrugging. "You learn a lot of big words dealing with medical stuff. So, anyways...can I see your leg?"

Hiccup frowned, but then, he nodded. "Alright," he said finally. "I can't see how anything you do could make it worse…"

Tuffnut rubbed his hands together, smiling. "Doctor Thorson is in the house!" he said joyously.

…

"Viggo couldn't have picked a greater time for us to journey to the Edge, could he?" muttered a first dragon hunter to the other as they steered their ship towards the Edge. The wind was howling viciously, and the snowflakes slammed against the sails of the dragon hunter vessel. Only five dragon hunters were boarded.

"We're not here because of Viggo," snapped the second hunter to his companion. "We're here because of _Ryker_. He was the one who told us to chart the Snow Wraiths when we saw them flying through this storm. He still thinks their hide will fetch a high price in the mainland markets."

"He ain't wrong, is he?" said the third dragon hunter aboard the ship, rowing furiously with his fellow hunters. "He even said that if we can bring the Snow Wraiths to him alive, he'll give us half of whatever he gets from him."

The first dragon hunter thought of this for a moment. "I suppose that does sound quite nice," said First, scratching his chin. The boat was blown towards the Edge, and sooner than later, they reached the shore. First, Second, Third, Fourth, and Fifth stepped off the ship, their feet sinking into the snow.

"Are you sure this is where we saw them tunnel into the ground?" asked Fourth.

First, the leader of the small party, smiled. "I'm positive," he said, jerking his head in one direction.

The other dragon hunters looked.

A large gaping hole was gauged out of the ground: the place the Snow Wraiths had began to burrow. The dragon hunters smiled to themselves, drew their dragon root arrow crossbows, and headed down the tunnel.

…

"The storm isn't lighting up," said Astrid, peering out the window of the Clubhouse anxiously. "If they didn't find safe cover…"

Ruffnut gulped. "L-Let's just hope they found safe cover," she said, nodding frantically as if trying to reassure herself. "You said it yourself...Tuffnut has Hiccup with him...I'm sure they're both fine…"

Toothless paced restlessly in front of the door, every now and then looking as though he would simply break out of it and race off to find his rider. If it hadn't been for Astrid and Ruffnut holding him back, he would have been long gone.

"Look, we have to take up the search again soon," said Astrid. "The _instant_ there's a break in the clouds, we'll take the dragons and go. I'll grab something from Hiccup's hut, and you can grab something of Tuffnut's. The dragons can sniff them out if the wind doesn't throw them off."

Ruffnut nodded, looking less than reassured. "Right," she said. "Come on, storm...let up already…"

Astrid, clutching the charm of her necklace, silently chanted the same thing.

…

"Ta-da!" said Tuffnut, tying off a makeshift bandage made from a long ripped piece of their blanket. "And Doctor Thorson has, once again, saved the life of his patient!"

Hiccup ran his thumb over the makeshift bandage now wrapped around his broken leg. Now that it was supported, the pain had dulled slightly. "Wow, Tuffnut," said Hiccup. "To be honest, I didn't think you actually knew what you were doing…"

"I know, right?" said Tuffnut, beaming. "I'm kinda surprised myself, really! I _never_ know what I'm doing!"

He got to his feet again and handed Hiccup the walking stick; once Hiccup took it, Hiccup pushed himself to a stand. Tuffnut grabbed the satchel and slung it back over his shoulder.

"Alright," said Hiccup. "Now let's find a way to get out of this cave…" He started walking further down the Eastern tunnel, and Tuffnut was quick to follow him. The duo walked further on and on, until suddenly, they were stopped by a loud, furious roar.

Tuffnut jumped so high his head hit the ceiling, and the horns of his helmet got stuck in the ice. When his feet hit the ground, his helmet toppled off the sealing and bonked him on the head.

"OW!" Tuffnut protested, straightening his helmet. "That felt kinda cool. I wonder how hard it would be to do it again?"

"Shh!" hissed Hiccup. "Get back!" He pressed Tuffnut and himself against the wall of the tunnel. The roar had sounded awfully close, and worse than that, Hiccup recognized the roar.

And so did Tuffnut.

"But Hiccup," whispered Tuffnut, "wasn't that a Snow Wrai-"

"Shh!" Hiccup hissed again, slamming his hand over Tuffnut's mouth.

"Mmm hmmm mmmnu mmnad mmmare wmerent mmmnnn mmmnnn nn mmmn!" Tuffnut protested anyways, even though Hiccup couldn't understand a word he was saying. Hiccup removed his hand.

"What was that, Tuffnut?" he whispered.

"I _said,"_ repeated Tuffnut, "I thought you said there weren't any Snow Wraiths here!"

"You said all that…? Nevermind," said Hiccup, "nevermind. Um, well, apparently, I was wrong, and there _are_ Snow Wraiths here…"

Another roar split the silence, and Tuffnut almost jumped a second time. "Hiccup," said Tuffnut in a whisper, "what do we do now?"

"Being quiet seems like a pretty good option," said Hiccup.

"For once, I am totally on the same page," said Tuffnut, nodding, and the two waited, silent, barely daring to breathe for fear of being spotted by the Snow Wraiths.

And then, suddenly, a Snow Wraith turned and bolted down the tunnel they were in. Hiccup and Tuffnut pressed themselves further against the wall, hoping against all odds that somehow, the Snow Wraith wouldn't realize they were there.

The Snow Wraith suddenly halted in its path and looked up, sniffing the air. Hiccup held his breath; so did Tuffnut. They knew how the Snow Wraiths hunted; they were nearly blind, but they could seek out body heat better than any known dragon in the archipelago.

"Hiccup," whispered Tuffnut, and the Snow Wraith jerked his head in their direction. Hiccup instantly clamped his hand over Tuffnut's mouth again.

" _Would you please be quiet?"_ Hiccup hissed in Tuffnut's ear, and Tuffnut nodded shakily, his mouth still covered by Hiccup's hand. Hiccup slowly lowered his arm and looked back at the Snow Wraith. It was slowly stepping towards them…

One step…

Two step…

It was only a few more steps away now…

When suddenly, a shout issued from the opposite end of the tunnel, and dragon hunters leapt from the shadows, crossbows at the ready. The Snow Wraith roared in fury and made to fly from the tunnel, but a well-aimed arrow from one of the dragon hunters was all it took.

The Snow Wraith roared in fury, turning its head to stare in shock at the arrow embedded in its leg, but then, the poor dragon collapsed to the ground, unconscious by the amount of dragon root impregnated in the arrowhead.

"One down," said one of the dragon hunters; the one who had fired the arrow, "only two more to go!" The hunters approached the Snow Wraith, two holding a large net while the others aimed crossbows at the Snow Wraith just in case the first arrow didn't keep it unconscious.

Only then did the hunters notice Hiccup and Tuffnut.

Hiccup and Tuffnut blinked at them.

The five dragon hunters blinked back in response.

" _Awk-ward_ ," said Tuffnut in a sing-song voice.

There was a beat.

"DRAGON RIDERS!" shouted the first hunter, raising his crossbow. "GET THEM!"

"Tuffnut, move!" Hiccup shouted, shoving Tuffnut out of the way; an arrow embedded in the ice, just behind where Tuffnut had once been standing.

"Wow," said Tuffnut, "that was _close_ …"

"GET THEM!" demanded the dragon hunter for the second time, and this time, all five hunters charged at Tuffnut and Hiccup. Hiccup and Tuffnut started to run, but to not much avail; before they could get far, Hiccup found his arm grabbed by the nearest dragon hunter, and he was pulled to a stop.

"Hiccup!" shouted Tuffnut, and he instantly spun around.

"No, Tuffnut, run!" Hiccup shouted, doing his best to wrestle out of the dragon hunter's hold. "Get out of here!"

But Tuffnut wasn't having it, and even if he _had_ had it, it wouldn't have made a difference. Two of the five dragon hunters held Hiccup back by his forearms, and two other dragon hunters seized Tuffnut. The last dragon hunter, who Hiccup assumed to be the leader, stepped forward.

"Well well well…" he said, stepping in front of Hiccup. "Lookie who we have here." He took another step forward, nose to nose with Hiccup. "Would you look at this. The leader of the dragon riders, defenseless in an ice tunnel!"

"He's not defenseless!" protested Tuffnut, struggling further. "He's got _me!"_

"Oh, my apologies," said the dragon hunter, bowing mockingly. " _Two_ defenseless dragon riders in an ice tunnel."

"HEY!" snapped Tuffnut. "Wow, your men are _really_ strong...normally I can break away from death grips like this…"

"Take them to our camp!" barked the leader to his fellows. "We'll find the other Snow Wraiths and leave for home as soon as the storm blows over!"

Hiccup and Tuffnut, each led away by one dragon hunter, were shunted down the tunnel. The three remaining dragon hunters threw the large rope over the Snow Wraith and dragged it away behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Another chapter! :D I hope you liked the last one! :D Shout-outs:**

 **ShadowSpirit020: That's right. What's going to happen?**

 **Charr2003: Yep! Threw a curve at ya! XD Sorry about that, really, and I'm sorry, characters whom I have been torturing for so long...*angry readers, characters, and reviewers can be heard screaming in the distance* They're after me now. XD**

 **Galaxy-Mitsuko-Pegasus: Yep, definitely not good. They're all in trouble now. Eeeekkk!**

 **The Ink Splotches: Yep, things just keep deteriorating. :) My Mom got me some essential oils; it smells like Wintergreen Tic Tacs. :) I put it on my temples sometimes. I think we're going to try a necklace defuser, too. :) Thanks for the advice, and the review! :D *catches cookies* Yay! :D**

 **Crystallion12: Yes, I am very evil. Heh heh heh...XD**

 **Dimensional Girl: I don't know...stupid dragon hunters...and I always imagined Ruffnut and Tuffnut being somewhat good at treating their own injuries, considering how many they would have with all the stunts they do. :D**

 **Animals Rule: Awwwww, thank you! :D**

 **SilverGhostWolf: Yeah, well, the walking stick helps quite a bit for Hiccup, I'm sure. ;) Chewing gum...that's one I haven't tried before! I should try that next time I get gum! :D Thanks! :D I'm glad you're enjoying this episode so much! :D**

 **wikelia: Yes, unfortunately, I must. Poor Hiccup. :(**

 **LunarCatNinja: Thanks! :D Yeah, studying isn't fun. But I'm glad you've caught up! :D**

 **midnightsky0612: True that. :D**

 **Dimentional Phaser: I always do. ;)**

 **SnivyDragon: Those dragon hunters always choose the worst moments to attack, don't they? AND SERIOUSLY. LEAVE THE SNOW WRAITHS ALONE. THEY MEAN NO HARM TO ANYONE. Honestly. XD Headache gone! :D If it happens again, I will be sure to notify Doctor Thorston. XD**

 **1 Fan: Aw, thanks! :D I'm glad you're enjoying it so far! :D**

 **HappyPup1: Just about. XD**

 **ilovedogs100: True that. :D**

 **DG-Agent37-Lover: True. We authors love our cliffhangers. XD Tuffnut is so hilarious. I love it when he felt accomplished the first time because he and Ruffnut built the rock tower. That was so hilarious. :D And yeah, the two parties blinking at each other...*awkward* XD THANKS! :D Thanks for the review! :D**

 **Guest (#1): You got it! :D**

* * *

The storm didn't light up until the next morning, and the instant it did, Barf, Belch, Stormfly, and Toothless raced from the Clubhouse, Astrid and Ruffnut mounted on their dragons' backs while Toothless followed them from the ground. The ground below was still covered in thick, powdery snow, but at least the clouds were beginning to clear; that meant that it wouldn't be long before the sun shined, and the snow melted.

"Hiccup!" Astrid called to the wind, cupping her hands around her mouth. "Tuffnut! Where aaaarreee yyyoooouuuuu!?"

"Tuuuffffnuuuut!" Ruffnut shouted, also cupping her hands around her mouth. "I miss you, you big idiot! Hiiiiicccccuuuupppp!"

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted. "Tuffnut!" Below them, Toothless roared to the sky, clearly trying to draw Hiccup's attention, but so far, nothing was working.

"Let's go to Frost's Peak," said Astrid, "and search the caves. Maybe they took cover there and are having a hard time getting out due to the snow."

Ruffnut nodded her agreement, and Stormfly and Barf and Belch soared on, Toothless following them quickly from the ground.

The two dragons landed atop Frost's Peak, and Toothless quickly joined them, leaping and bounding, at the top. There was no sign at all of their campsite, it having been blown away by the fierce wind or buried beneath layers upon layers of snow and ice.

"Hiccup!" Astrid called. "Tuffnut!"

"Tuffnut!" Ruffnut called, and suddenly, she froze. "Um...Astrid…?" she said uncertainly, reaching to grab Astrid's wrist and yank her in the right direction. "Is it just me, or is there a dragon hunter ship docked on our shores?"

Astrid instantly looked. "I...I can't tell from this far away," she said. "Come on, let's go down for a better look...maybe Hiccup and Tuffnut were kidnapped."

They mounted their dragons and soared off; Toothless followed them closely from the ground.

…

Colburn pulled back his arm and thrust it forward, releasing the dagger that had been held in his grip. The dagger sliced through an apple over Snotlout's head and pinned the apple into the tree behind it. Snotlout stepped away with a sigh, and Colburn wallowed in his victory alone.

"Yes!" cheered Colburn happily. "I totally hit that! Did you see that, Fishlegs?"

Fishlegs nodded shakily, clearly unnerved. All day long, Colburn had insisted they work on target practice, and what was more unsettling was the fact that Colburn was only interested in target practice if someone's life was at risk.

Snotlout clapped, slowly and fakely. "Bravo," he muttered in the flattest tone he could muster. " _Brah...vo."_

Colburn turned and glared harshly at him. "Very well then, Snotlout," he said. "If you think you have something else that's more interesting than target practice, feel free to lay it on me."

"How about," said Snotlout, "I take you for a flight on Hookfang? I'm sure Hookfang would _love_ to show you around." Hookfang roared in Colburn's face and lit himself on fire; just the reaction Snotlout was hoping Hookfang would have.

Colburn faked a yawn. "Hate to burst your bubble, Snotlout," said Colburn idly, "but I'm still kind of bummed by your little 'peace' with the dragons. Cowards are the ones who prompt peace. Who was it that chose peace amongst you? Well, first it was your cowardice heir, _Hiccup_ , and then, the rest of you snowballed after him. I honestly can _not_ believe you. And I thought the Hooligans were a _proud_ tribe. Kinda pathetic...the proudest tribe in the archipelago has a coward for an heir-"

If Colburn had something else to say after that, he didn't have the chance to, because Snotlout's swinging fist caught him on the side of his face. Fishlegs gasped in horror, hands covering his mouth, and Colburn stumbled backwards, holding his face in his hands.

"OOWWWWW!" Colburn shrieked. "YOU _PUNCHED_ ME!"

"Yeah I did!" said Snotlout, advancing on Colburn dangerously. "You have _no clue,_ do you!? You have literally _no clue!"_

"I don't know what you're talking about!" snapped Colburn. "Get away from me!"

"No, I won't get away from you!" said Snotlout threateningly. "My cousin, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, is just about the bravest person in this entire archipelago! He's smart, he's compassionate, and yet, he can stop an army, stop someone twice his age with twice his strength. He brought peace between the dragons and Berkians, and he lost a part of himself because of it! He lost his leg, Colburn! _He lost his flipping LEG, and you think you have the right to call him a COWARD!?"_

Colburn lowered his hands; a bruise was already blossoming on his cheek.

"Hiccup faced what everyone was afraid to!" said Snotlout. "He ended a war! He befriended a Night Fury! He killed a Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus when he was fifteen on the back of the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself! The real cowards are the ones who undermine heroes to put themselves in a better light! If anyone's the coward here, Colburn... _IT'S YOU!"_

Fishlegs still had his hands clamped over his mouth, eyes widened in shock. Colburn's expression was full of such confusion and contempt it was almost comical.

"Just wait until my father hears about this," said Colburn dangerously, jabbing a finger at Snotlout, and Colburn turned and ran off, out of the forest and back towards the village.

"YEAH!? You'd better run!" shouted Snotlout after him, cupping his hand around his mouth. "Don't let your cowardice catch up to you!"

Satisfied, Snotlout nodded, brushed his hands off, and turned back to face Fishlegs, who hadn't moved a muscle since Snotlout's outburst. Snotlout frowned at him, putting a hand on his hip.

"What?" said Snotlout flatly. "What did I do this time, Fishface?"

Fishlegs finally lowered his hands, and for a few moments, he blubbered wordlessly. But then, he spoke, and now, he was frantic. "Snotlout!" Fishlegs cried. "Do you realize what you just _did?_ You hurt the heir of the Murderous Tribe!"

"He called Hiccup a coward," Snotlout said darkly.

"Snotlout, you could have compromised the treaty!" said Fishlegs. "Do you understand what that _means?"_

"Of course I do!" said Snotlout. "But I'm sure every Berkian here would back me up in saying that Colburn was _totally_ out of line! Come on, Fishlegs!" He turned and motioned for Fishlegs to follow him. "I'll have a furious uncle and a deranged father to deal with as soon as word gets out. I don't need a crazy, panicked friend to deal with, too!"

Fishlegs once again shut his mouth, and he followed Snotlout back to the village quietly, Snotlout's stomping footsteps matching the volume of his heavy breathing.

…

Hiccup and Tuffnut were dragged by the dragon hunter soldiers into the darkest clearing yet, but this time, there was a small campfire burning in the center of the clearing, casting dark shadows against the already dark walls. Hiccup and Tuffnut were chained, arms pinned to their sides, in thick, black chains that would be impossible to wrestle out of or break by themselves.

"Why don't you use dragon proof chains, just in case their dragons come looking for 'em?" growled Second to First, and First groaned back.

"Because," he said, "I only brought enough dragon proof chains to chain the Snow Wraiths. I wasn't counting on finding dragon riders, too."

Hiccup's leg was pulsing horribly with pain; being dragged all the way here certainly hadn't helped it at all. He and Tuffnut were forced to sit down on the far side of the clearing, while the dragon hunters, with their warm campfire, huddled on the other side.

The dragon hunters then drew straws, and three hunters, groaning, stood up, grabbed crossbows, and slung nets around their backs.

"Come on," groaned Third to Fourth, "let's go find those Snow Wraiths."

"Yeah," agreed Fourth, shivering. "The sooner we find 'em, the sooner we can get back to the fire…"

And Third, Fourth, and Fifth headed away, leaving First and Second in front of the fire to guard the prisoners and the already captured Snow Wraith.

"Did you check them for weapons?" snarled First to Second, jabbing a scarred finger over at Hiccup and Tuffnut.

"No," said Second.

"Then why don't you check 'em?" growled First, and he shoved Second as hard as he could towards Hiccup and Tuffnut.

Second, with a low grumble, headed over. He pulled open Tuffnut's satchel and dug out Tuffnut's knives, throwing each of them out of reach.

"Hey!" protested Tuffnut. "Have some respect! Those knives have been in the Thorson family for _days!"_

"Shut up, brat," snarled Second, and then, from the satchel, he pulled-

"MACEY!" shouted Tuffnut, struggling against his bonds in an attempt to surge forward. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MACEY! She's mine! Let her go!"

Second shrugged and walked away, smirking sinisterly over his shoulder at Tuffnut's crestfallen face. "No…" whispered Tuffnut helplessly. "M-Macey...no…" He looked down sadly, and then, he jerked his head back up, eyes narrowed in fury. "No one touches Macey," he snarled. " _No one_ touches Macey... _and lives_."

Hiccup swallowed thickly, trying to shift his leg in a less painful position, but he only succeeded in making it worse. Tuffnut looked at him, and then back at the dragon hunters.

"Looks like it's up to Tuffnut now," said Tuffnut. "Hey, Hiccup, do you have any idea how we can get out of these bonds?"

Hiccup looked over at him and shook his head. "The only thing I can think of is fire," he said. "If they get hot enough, we'll be able to pull them apart."

"Hey, stop mumbling!" yelled First angrily, drawing his sword. "Or I'll _make you_ stop mumbling!"

This didn't threaten Hiccup or Tuffnut at all; they simply lowered their voices and continued to talk, not caring that the two dragon hunters across from them could literally kill them on the spot.

"Hmm…" said Tuffnut. "I wonder…" He looked down at his satchel; the top of one of the many bottles of Zippleback gas came into his line of sight, and he smirked. "Hey, Hiccup," he whispered, "what do you say to blowing stuff up?"

Hiccup looked down at the satchel, and then, mouth curving into a smile, nodded. "That," said Hiccup, grinning, "is just about the craziest idea I've heard all day. Let's do it."

They heard another roar, following by echoing twangs of crossbow arrows from the nearby tunnel. Hiccup and Tuffnut paused to listen.

"They must have found another Snow Wraith," said Hiccup, swallowing hard. "Tuffnut, we have to figure out a way to get out of here, _fast_. If they find all the Snow Wraiths, they'll head back for Viggo's base."

Tuffnut grinned and rubbed his hands together as best as he could through his chains. "Right you are, Hiccup, right you are…" he said quietly.

"IF YOU DON'T STOP MUMBLING SOON," snapped Second, thrusting his sword out threateningly, "WE'LL MAKE _SURE_ YOU STOP MUMBLING!"

First slapped Second upside the head furiously. "You don't have to say it twice!" he said angrily. "I already said it once!"

"But they didn't get the message!" growled the other dragon hunter.

Hiccup and Tuffnut used their argument as cover to keep talking.

"But we're going to have to create a distraction," Tuffnut said, reaching up a hand to continue scratching his chin. "It has to be buyable, or they'll never fall for it…" He looked down at Hiccup's broken leg, and then back up at Hiccup. "How good are you at faking desperation, Hiccup?"

"It depends," said Hiccup.

"Well, you're going to have to be good at it if you're going to convince the hunters," said Tuffnut, grinning. "Tell me again, Hiccup...do you think you're up to the task?"

Hiccup glanced over at the two dragon hunters that still remained; they were no longer arguing, so Hiccup whispered in a voice barely audible, barely saying it loud enough for Tuffnut to hear. "Just tell me what to do, Tuff," said Hiccup, "and I'll get it done."

"Good," said Tuffnut, smiling. "'Cause this is this is what we're going to do…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, awesome readers! :D How're you all doing today? Well, I'm doing well. No migraine right now! :D I wonder if it'd be at all possible to finish this story today...I mean, only one more chapter after this...then I can start on the next story tomorrow...**

 **Do you guys want me to finish the story today? Let me know! XD Shout-outs:**

 **Galaxy-Mitsuko-Pegasus: Yep. Gotta wait and see what Tuffnut's brilliant plan is. :D**

 **SilverGhostWolf: I do love it when useless stuff becomes useful, especially when it's Tuffnut useless/useful stuff! :D Thanks! :D**

 **bella: Awesome! :D Yeah, go Snotlout! I never thought I'd actually say that. :)**

 **pinkpop002: Haha, LOL! XD Thanks! :D**

 **ShadowSpirit020: Yep! Go Snotlout! And go Tuffnut's plan, whatever it is! XD**

 **Dimensional Girl: Yep, you caught that! XD A million points to Snotlout! XD And to Tuffnut! Wonder what he's planning! :D**

 **Carly Marley: WHAT TEAM? SNOTLOUT! SNOTLOUT! OY, OY, OY! XD**

 **Guest (#1): Aw, I'm glad you like it! :D**

 **SnivyDragon: Tuffnut is amazing. If those hunters know what's good for them, they'll turn and SCRAM. XD Go Tuffnut! Go Snotlout! Go no headaches! :D :D :D**

 **midnightsky0612: Thanks! :D *throws candy* Enjoy! XD**

 **Forever Me: Haha, thanks! :D**

 **DG-Agent37-Lover: Yep, you can definitely expect lots of cliffhangers from me. :) Agreed! Snotlout definitely respects Hiccup even though the two are generally rivals. I do think Snotlout would definitely defend Hiccup like he did when Colburn openly insulted Hiccup, because yes, Snotlout does have a lot of respect for him. :) And GO RUFFNUT AND TUFFNUT! Genius scientists they are! :D That was so funny when Tuffnut pretended to be turning into a Lichenwing. That was amazing. XD I think this episode is going to definitely have eight chapters, so yeah. One last chapter to go after this one! :D Thanks for the review! :D**

 **Animals Rule: Thanks! :D And I like updating fast! :) Go chapter 7! :D**

 **LunarCatNinja: That basically sums up all of Tuffnut and Ruffnut's schemes. If it ain't explosive, they are not interested. XD**

 **Coca Cola 1.0: Haha, aww, thanks! :)**

* * *

Just as Snotlout and Fishlegs stormed up to the Great Hall, Murderous, Colburn, Spitelout, and Stoick exited. Snotlout opened his mouth to defend himself against whatever Murderous had to say to him concerning punching his son, but instead of saying anything, his mouth remained open in shock.

On the side of Murderous' face was a large, purple bruise, and he led Colburn away, his men following him, back towards their ships. Snotlout watched him go in shock. So did Fishlegs.

Spitelout and Stoick stepped up behind them, Stoick staring at Murderous' back furiously and Spitelout looking on, equally furious.

"Um...do I even want to _know_ what happened?" said Snotlout.

"Well," said Stoick, rubbing his balled fist with his other hand, and Snotlout instantly had a very good idea of who had created the bruise on Murderous' face, "let's just say, the peace treaty signing didn't go half as well as we would have hoped, and we made a new agreement."

"A new agreement?" said Fishlegs? "What new agreement?"

"There will be no peace treaty," said Stoick, "and there will be no war. We are in a mutual...eh... _respect_ , so to say, with the Murderous Tribe. They don't bother us…"

Snotlout watched as Colburn and his father stepped onto their ship and began sailing away, back towards Murderous Island.

"...And we don't bother them," finished Stoick.

"Honestly, boyo," said Spitelout, putting his hand on Snotlout's shoulder, "when Colburn first told us what you did to him, I was a bit disappointed...but then I saw the size of that _bruise,_ and Colburn went to tell us the whole story of how it happened…" He slapped Snotlout on the back. "And I couldn't have been prouder! Defending your family...that's what being a Viking is all about!"

"Really, Dad?" said Snotlout, a little shocked that he had managed to impress his father.

"Well, that and mutton-eating contests," said Spitelout, shrugging. "Which reminds me, I must be getting to that in about an hour from now…"

"So," said Fishlegs, "does this mean we can go back to the Edge?"

"Aye, it does," said Stoick, nodding.

"YES!" cheered Fishlegs, embracing Meatlug, who was standing right beside him. "Oh, Meatlug, this is amazing! Thank Thor!"

He mounted Meatlug, and they took to the sky before Stoick could change his mind. Snotlout whistled with two fingers in his mouth, and Hookfang bounded up behind him, nearly knocking him over.

"Come on, Fangster!" said Snotlout, leaping onto Hookfang's back. "Let's head back to Dragon's Edge!"

Hookfang roared his agreement, lit himself on fire, and soared off towards their destination.

…

"Okay, Hiccup," whispered Tuffnut harshly, "so you know the plan."

"That I do," said Hiccup, smiling and nodding. "Let's hope this works, because I don't have a better idea…"

"I don't have _any_ better ideas," said Tuffnut, "so let's hope this idea is crazy enough to actually work…"

Hiccup nodded, ready to put his part of the plan into action. He took in a deep breath and shouted, putting as much feeling into it as he could, "OW! My leg! My leg! Ow, ow, ow!"

His shouting instantly caught the attention of the two dragon hunters, who jerked their heads in his direction, eyes full of unmasked fury.

"Shut up!" they snapped at him in unison.

"I can't!" Hiccup shouted, thrashing against his bonds. "My leg is broken! Please help me! _Please!"_

"Wow, your acting skills have _definitely_ improved, Hiccup," whispered Tuffnut. "Except for the fact that your leg is actually broken and it probably hurts worse than anything…"

" _Just do your stuff!"_ hissed Hiccup. "Ow, my leg! I think it's getting worse! Please help me!"

"He's _lying_!" said First to Second, waving a hand dismissively in Hiccup's direction. While they were distracted with Hiccup, Tuffnut slowly but surely wriggled his hand through his chains, inching it towards the bottle of Zippleback gas.

"Leave him be!" finished First.

"But what if he ain't lying?" said Second nervously. "Viggo wouldn't want his most valued adversary to come in with a leg broken that badly…"

"Viggo wants the boy _dead!"_ shouted First, reaching over to clobber Second upside the head again. "Leave him be! He's lying to manipulate us!"

"I'm not manipulating you!" Hiccup cried. "Honest! My leg really is broken! Look, you can see! We tried to make bandages before you guys even showed up! Please do something - _ow ow ow!"_

Tuffnut just barely managed to grab the top of the bottle, and as soon as he did, he felt for the cork. As soon as he got his fingers gripped around it in a tight hold, he glanced at Hiccup.

"Ready?" he whispered.

Hiccup nodded. "Ready," he said.

Tuffnut pulled the cork off the bottle, and the Zippleback gas flooded into the room. Hiccup and Tuffnut instantly dove to the floor beneath the gas, which quickly rose towards the ceiling - higher and higher, and it fanned out, towards the campfire-

…

Just as Astrid and Ruffnut dismounted their dragons, a loud _BOOM!_ issued from below them. The ground shook, and Astrid clasped onto Stormfly's saddle to keep her balance. Barf and Belch caught Ruffnut before she fell over.

"Hey!" said Ruffnut. "I'd know the sound of that explosion anywhere! Zippleback gas!"

Toothless barreled past her and shot into the Snow Wraith's tunnel; Astrid and Ruffnut, with their dragons, hastened to follow him.

…

The explosion had blown directly over Hiccup and Tuffnut, and as soon as it died, Hiccup and Tuffnut got to their feet. The dragon hunters were coughing and choking on the smoke that surrounded them, and the two dragon riders wasted no time in getting up and racing forward towards the still burning campfire.

Tuffnut put his chains as close to the fire as he dared, and when the chains became soft from the heat, he snapped them apart. Meanwhile, HIccup did the same thing across from him, and as soon as they were both free, Hiccup grabbed one of Tuffnut's knives off the ground, and Tuffnut, of course, grabbed Macey.

"Ha, who knew," said Hiccup. "That actually worked." He turned towards the coughing soldiers; the smoke was beginning to clear, and the two dragon hunters were beginning to return to their senses. They growled at Hiccup and Tuffnut, drew their weapons, and approached.

"Okay, Tuffnut," Hiccup said, "you ready?"

"Dear Hiccup," said Tuffnut dramatically, "I 'twas _born_ ready." They raised their weapons and attacked.

…

The other three dragon hunters slunk down the corridor, dragging two Snow Wraiths behind them with a large net. It was a lot harder to do than it looked, of course, but the three of them managed it fairly well.

But just before they got much further with their charge, Astrid, Ruffnut, Barf, Belch, Stormfly, and Toothless stepped up behind them. The dragon hunters stared at them.

"Hello," said Astrid, and two well-aimed axe swings were all it took to render two soldiers unconscious. The other hunter was taken out by Ruffnut, who flat-out tackled him to the ground.

Astrid stepped towards the Snow Wraiths, and she sliced away their bonds. As soon as she did, the dragons were roused, and they looked around wildly.

Instead of attacking Astrid, they shot down the corridor, searching for their fellow Snow Wraith. "Come on!" Astrid shouted to Ruffnut and the dragons. "Let's follow them!"

She took off running, and the others followed in pursuit.

…

Fighting with a broken leg wasn't easy, but somehow or another, Hiccup managed it. He was quicker on his feet than the hunter assailing him was, and this made it easy to duck below swings of his sword and dive to avoid parrying.

Tuffnut, meanwhile, fought like a madman. He grabbed a bottle of Monstrous Nightmare gel out of his satchel and, screaming nonsense words in fury, smashed it against the dragon hunter's helmet. The dragon hunter stumbled backwards, dazed from the blow he had taken to the head.

Bad idea.

An ember from the campfire caught on the Monstrous Nightmare gel, and instantly, the dragon hunter's helmet was set ablaze. The dragon hunter screamed indignantly in shock and instantly began loosening the straps keeping his helmet secured around his head.

While he was doing that, Tuffnut sneaked up behind him and knocked him over. "Yeah!" Tuffnut said in triumph when the dragon hunter hit the floor. "You can't keep a Thorson under lock and key! It takes a lot more than that, buddy!" He crouched closer to the dragon hunter's face. " _A LOT MORE!"_ he shouted in the hunter's ear.

"Tuffnut!" Hiccup shouted. "If you're quite finished, I could use some help over here, too!"

"Oh, right!" said Tuffnut, racing back towards the satchel. "Sorry, H.! Here!" He grabbed another bottle of Zippleback gas and threw it over; Hiccup caught it, uncorked it, and dropped to the ground to brace himself for the explosion. Across from him, Tuffnut did the same.

The dragon hunter didn't have a chance to react before the explosion went off; he was blown backwards against the wall, and he crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Hiccup and Tuffnut sighed in momentary relief.

And then, the Snow Wraith across from them woke up. It roared in fury and wrestled the ropes binding it off itself, spreading its wings as soon as it was free.

Hiccup and Tuffnut backed away slowly. Two dragon hunters they could handle, but not a Snow Wraith.

But then, they heard other roars, and as they looked, the other two Snow Wraiths soared into the tunnel. The first Snow Wraith roared at them, and they huddled together, growling at each other in brief reunion.

Then, the three Snow Wraiths turned, spread their wings, and shot back out of the tunnel, heading towards the surface, never again to come to Dragon's Edge. The two dragon hunter soldiers regained consciousness, and Hiccup and Tuffnut turned towards them, eyes narrowed dangerously.

The two dragon hunters gasped in fear, grabbed their weapons, scrambled to their feet, and raced away as fast as they could. "Come on, let's get out of here!" shouted First to Second, and the dragon hunters bolted out the opposite tunnel, away from the two dragon riders.

"We did it!" Tuffnut said. "We did it, Hiccup!" He grabbed Hiccup by his shoulders and, before Hiccup could protest, bashed their heads together in celebration. Hiccup reeled backwards, clutching the new bruise on his head.

"Oops," said Tuffnut quietly. "Sorry. I forgot you weren't Ruffnut…"

"It's fine," said Hiccup, smiling faintly. "I'm going to have to get used to that…"

Suddenly, from the opposite tunnel came a roar that Hiccup recognized. He spun around, just as a certain Night Fury raced into the clearing.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup shouted excitedly, racing forward as quickly as his broken leg would allow, and Toothless roared and bounded to meet his rider. Hiccup threw his arms around Toothless' neck, hugging him tightly, and Toothless wrapped his tail protectively around Hiccup's legs.

"We are _never_ doing a training exercise like that again," Hiccup said, shutting his eyes briefly, and Toothless growled his agreement.

"TUFFNUT!" came a shout, and Ruffnut charged into the clearing, Barf and Belch hot on her heels.

"RUFFNUT!" shouted Tuffnut, and the two twins raced towards each other and embraced each other tightly. Barf and Belch wound their heads around their riders, specifically Tuffnut, cooing happily.

"I thought you were _dead!"_ said Ruffnut, pulling away.

"I thought I was dead, too!" said Tuffnut. "But I'm not! We survived, and we're okay!"

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted, and before Hiccup could even brace himself, Astrid was on him, hugging him so tightly that for a few minutes, he couldn't breathe. Pain shot up his leg, but he did his best to ignore it, embracing Astrid back.

"Where _were_ you?" Astrid asked, pulling backwards. "What happened? Why were the dragon hunters here?"

"I'll tell you soon, I promise," Hiccup said, wincing as he tried to put weight on his broken leg again; the adrenaline from the battle had worn off, and the pain was more noticeable than ever. "For now, let's just get back to the Clubhouse."

"Right," said Astrid, nodding. "Let's get out of here."


	8. Chapter 8

**THE STORY IS FINISHED.  
**

 **I MADE IT.**

 **I FINISHED IT.  
**

 **YAAAAASSSSSSSSS. :D**

 **Okay guys! :) So I finished writing this chapter (it was done mostly by not looking at the computer screen because I'm trying to see if that might help my headaches), and guess what? I get all ready to write the shout-outs and I feel a headache coming on. -_- Oh well. Sorry, guys, no shout-outs this chapter, which makes me feel kinda bad, because this is the final chapter...**

 **BUT as the final chapter, I can give you all one giant shout-out:**

 **YOU.**

 **GUYS.**

 **ARE.**

 **AMAZING.**

 **THANK YOU.**

 **SO MUCH.**

 **FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT.**

 **:D That is all! I will go rest off this headache before it really begins, and hopefully I'll get the next story out sooner rather than later! :D Love you all! See ya later! :D**

* * *

"You should have seen it, Astrid, it was insane!" Tuffnut recounted boastfully as he paced in front of Ruffnut and Astrid. Hiccup was sitting beside Astrid, his broken leg splinted with thin but sturdy pieces of wood and bound with thick tan gauze.

"Well, first, we fell through the ice," said Tuffnut, "but Hiccup saved me, and then we sort of _both_ fell through the ice, because Hiccup slipped. I thought he was dead, but then he wasn't, so that was good, and then his leg was broken, so we trekked through the tunnels, and boom!"

He leapt forward and clapped dramatically. Ruffnut looked at him, awed, and Astrid looked at him, rolling her eyes lightheartedly.

"Suddenly, dragon hunters!" said Tuffnut mysteriously, wriggling his fingers. "They came out of nowhere, chasing after this Snow Wraith! We tried to escape, but then, they grabbed us!" Tuffnut clutched his hand around a stick, reenacting the scene. "And Hiccup was all, _'Tuffnut, save yourself!'_ And I was all, 'What, no way! I will rescue you!' And that is the story of how we were captured by dragon hunters."

"But, how did you escape?" asked Ruffnut, thoroughly indulged in Tuffnut's story, and after a moment, Tuffnut continued.

"Oooh, it took a lot of planning," said Tuffnut, "but thanks to my brilliance, we made it out alive! Oh, and Hiccup was there too. He can vouch for me."

Hiccup laughed and shook his head. "Well, unfortunately, I can't say no," he admitted. "Tuffnut did really good out there, keeping his head, using his resources. I'm proud of you, Tuff."

"But wait!" said Tuffnut. "I haven't even gotten to the good part of the story yet! You know, the part when the dragon hunters were crying like babies and begging for mercy-"

"They never actually did that, Tuffnut," said Hiccup.

"But they _would_ have been," said Tuffnut. "A few more seconds of dealing with Master Tuffnut, and they _would_ have been begging for mercy!"

"Well, it doesn't matter _how_ you got out," said Astrid. "The fact of the matter is that you _did_ get out, and you're home now."

"Yeah, that's right, bro," said Ruffnut. "Both of you guys are."

"And I'm glad we're in here," said Hiccup, glancing back towards the door, "and not _out there_ in that storm." The wind was once again howling, and the black night sky was full of flurrying snowflakes. It would _definitely_ be a promising winter.

At that moment, the doors flew open; a large mountain of powdery snow that had built up at the door poured into the room as Snotlout, Fishlegs, Meatlug, and Hookfang raced inside. The two dragon riders slammed the door behind them, and the dragons quickly raced towards the lit firepit to warm themselves.

"You would not _believe_ ," said Snotlout, scant of breath, reaching to straighten his helmet, "what we went through to get here. Do you guys even know how insane that storm is? Someone could get lost in it and literally die. _Literally die_ , like we almost did."

"I'm surprised the Snow Wraiths haven't migrated here with this kind of weather," said Fishlegs, brushing snow off his shoulders. He suddenly caught sight of Hiccup's bandaged leg, and he gasped. "Hiccup!" he said. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Hiccup said reassuringly, waving his hand.

"He probably crashed on Toothless again," Snotlout muttered, also waving his hand dismissively.

"I didn't, actually, Snotlout," said Hiccup, slightly sharply. "We've just had...kind of a long couple of days."

"So have we!" snapped Snotlout, sitting down at the table and putting his hands as close to the fire as he could. Hookfang tried to push him out of the way, but Snotlout only shoved the dragon back in response. "Get your own fire, Hookfang," growled Snotlout.

He shouldn't have said that, because instantly, Hookfang lit himself on fire and whacked Snotlout off the bench with his flaming tail. Snotlout shouted indignantly, and Hookfang chortled.

"HOOKFANG!" yelled Snotlout, getting up and patting out a small flame burning into the fabric of his leather armor. "Anyways," said Snotlout, retaking his seat, this time as far away from Hookfang as possible, "I bet no matter how long your days were, our days back on Berk were longer. Do you have _any idea_ how hard it is to tolerate Colburn?"

"Colburn?" said Hiccup. "You mean the heir of the Murderous Tribe who takes his inheritance too seriously?"

"He takes it _way_ too seriously," said Snotlout, moaning. "But anyways, why don't you tell us your story first? It's always nice to save the best for last."

"Oooh, oh oh oh!" said Tuffnut, his hand shooting into the air, and he leapt up and down in excitement. "I want to tell it, I want to tell the story! I'm a great storyteller!"

"You are a horrible storyteller," said Snotlout.

"Your problem, not mine!" said Tuffnut. "Anyways, it went something like _this_ …"

…

The five dragon hunters on the expedition for the Snow Wraiths hauled their ship onto the shores of their home base. Their ship was damaged from the storm they had embarked through in order to return; the sail was torn into long white strips, and the mast of their ship was cracked; it was almost unrepairable.

When the hunters pulled the ship onto the shore and set the anchor into the sand, the entire mast cracked and toppled over. The hunters watched, unmoving, as the mast slowly toppled into the water like a falling tree, visible only because of the shore's shallow waters.

The fourth dragon hunter looked at it slowly, uncertainly, with a grimace. "Eh...we can buff out those scratches, can't we?" he said nervously, pointing at the ship.

The first dragon hunter growled. "Nevermind the ship," he said. "Let's go tell Ryker the dragon riders infiltrated our plans to get the Snow Wraiths."

The five dragon hunters turned and made their way towards their conference room.

…

Heather sat alone in her cell, her hands bound together with thick black chains that would be impossible to snap no matter what she did to it. She heard nearly silent footfalls, and her eyes widened in surprise.

She spun around and looked. Her brother, Dagur, stood on the other side of the cells keeping her in prison. She stood up, glaring at Dagur.

"I thought you were on my side," she said, "and yet, you turn against my friends. You betrayed me, for _Viggo_. You follow his orders instead of mine. What is Viggo to you, Dagur? What is he other than a selfish, heartless murderer? He isn't your family. He isn't even your _friend_."

Dagur slapped his forehead. "Would you _shut up,_ Heather?" he whispered harshly, and then, ignoring his sister's perplexed expression, shouted, "Oh, yeah, that's right! I couldn't care less about you, Heather! Team Viggo for the win! Yes!"

Heather blinked at him, and Dagur quickly approached the bars of the cell, motioning for her to come closer. Heather hastened over.

"Quiet down, would you?" whispered Dagur as loudly as he dared, glancing back over his shoulder. "The guards are under the impression that you and I hate each other. Keep it that way, and it'll be safer for us both."

Heather blinked at him again. "Dagur," she whispered, "what are you doing?"

"Viggo knows I care about you," said Dagur, "but no one else does. We'll never be on the same page, Heather, and that your greatest friends are my sworn enemies, but I want to help you."

"You do?" said Heather.

"I had to put on _some_ kind of act," said Dagur. "Look, you're right. I'm only following Viggo for the time being. Hate to say it, but that guy's got brains, and I need that. But when I _don't_ need his brains, I'll get rid of him."

Dagur looked back to make sure no guards were eavesdropping, and then, he leaned in closer.

"Viggo is planning to use you for something," said Dagur. "Some sort of _master plan_ of his, but he hasn't told me all of it yet. As soon as he does, I'll be back, and I'll tell you everything he told me. For now...I have another errand to run for _His Royal Viggo Majesty_." The last thing was said with so much sarcasm that Heather couldn't help but smile, if weakly.

"What errand, Dagur?" she asked.

"He wants me to keep the dragon riders thinking I'm not working with them," said Dagur offhandedly, "which will entitle a few minor attacks, maybe a kidnapping or two...and then I'm sure he'll let me in on this master plan of his."

Heather wasn't quite sure what to say.

"Until then," said Dagur, "keep your head down. Viggo needs you for his plan, but until then, there's plenty of time for him to change his mind and decide he doesn't need you. Keep your lips sealed if you value your life."

"I will," said Heather, nodding, "I promise."

Dagur turned, but before he could walk away, Heather stopped him.

"Dagur," she said quietly, and Dagur paused, still not turning to look at her. "Thank you," Heather whispered, because she didn't know what else to say.

Dagur glanced at her briefly over his shoulder and, without replying, left up the corridor from whence he had come, leaving Heather alone and chained in her cell.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **And we're done! Wow, that was quick. XD Seems like just yesterday I started writing this...one more episode to go, and we reach the two-parter season finale! :D :D :D :D :D I am so excited about those two episodes especially.**

 **But until then, I'm going to leave you with this to think about: What is Viggo's "master plan", and what does it have to do with Heather? Let me know what you think in the reviews, and I'll see you all next story! :D**

 **Cheers!**

 **-BeyondTheClouds777**


End file.
